A gyönyör rabja
by Reszeltviz
Summary: Lucius Malfoy elrabolja Harry Pottert. Ám a rabság különösen élvezetessé válik. SLASH!


Leírás:

**18+ ... SLASH ... OOC ...** Nagyobb betűvel nem tudom írni... **Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter** párosítású novellának indult. De mire végeztem már kialakult a fejemben a folytatás is...Kérdés, van-e rá igény... főképp, mert az Drarry lenne.

Bétázásért mérhetetlen hálám **stoobie**-nak, főképp, mert mikor megemlítettem a párost, sírva akart menekülni. De túlélte...

FIGYELMEZTETÉS!!!

A fejezetben **18 éven felülieknek** szánt tartalom van. Nem kevés, sőt...!

**Slash** is, és ritka páros, szóval akinek kétségei vannak, inkább most meneküljön.

**OO**C is, én szóltam... tehát senki ne reklamáljon.

Ha ezek után is maradsz… kapaszkodj meg…

A gyönyör rabja

Lucius Malfoy elégedetten dőlt hátra kedvenc foteljében. Harry Potter a lábai előtt hevert. Igazán könnyedén sikerült elrabolni. Roxmorts remek alkalmat adott erre. S habár kellett hozzá némi százfűlé-főzet, az se okozott gondot. El ne felejtse megköszönni Pitonnak… Az elkábított fiú a hátán fekve terült el. Pálcáját elvette, átvizsgálta, kiürítette a zsebeit, és most várt, hogy a bájital hatása elmúljon, és visszakapja saját külsejét. A földön heverő testet figyelte. Végignézve rajta, meg kellett állapítania, hogy mióta legutoljára látta, a kölyök igazán sokat változott. Felnőtt, magasabb lett, izmosabb, és már nem volt szemüveges sem. Épp visszaváltozott, mikor foglya ébredezni kezdett. Arcát felé fordította, így láthatta a téli hidegtől kipirult arcot. És az elnyílt piros ajkak… Határozottan kívánatosak voltak. Aztán kinyíltak a szemei, és a zöld lélektükrök egyenesen ránéztek. Először zavartan, majd döbbenten.

– Üdvözöllek a Malfoy kúriában! – tárta szét a karjait bemutatásként. Harry azonnal a pálcáját kereste, mire ő gúnyosan nevetett. – Hiába keresed.

Harry meg akarta kérdezni, mit akar a férfi, de lévén, hogy egy halálfaló ült előtte, ez nyilvánvalónak tűnt. Viszonylag gyorsan felkelt. Malfoy kezében ott volt a sétabotja, de a pálca a helyén volt, nem irányult rá. Ez meglepte.

– Hol van Voldemort?

– Ugyan, Harry – A férfi szinte dorombolva mondta ki a nevet, és ettől a kölyök összerezzent. – Nem hiszem, hogy annyira sietnél vele találkozni. Egy ideig az én vendégszeretetemet vagy kénytelen élvezni.

Potter óvatosan körbepillantott.

– Talán kíváncsi vagy a játékszabályokra. A birtokot nem tudod elhagyni az engedélyem nélkül. Nincs szükségem ehhez kötelekre, vagy rácsokra a pincében. Az egy hideg és dohos hely. Nem vágyom oda. Szerintem te sem. Mozoghatsz, és kapsz rendes ellátást. Felőlem próbálkozhatsz szökéssel is, de csak a saját testi épségednek fogsz ártani. Éppígy üzenetet sem tudsz küldeni. És számodra a kandalló is csak meleget ad. Továbbá meg kell jegyeznem, hogy minden egyes alkalom, mikor tönkreteszel valamit, következményeket von maga után. Ez, persze, függ attól, hogy mi volt az. Nem hiszem, hogy ki akarod próbálni. Ha jól viselkedsz, aludhatsz ágyban. Ó, igen, látom megértetted. Pár napig itt kell maradnod.

– Rohadt, szemét…

– Meggyőződésem, hogy van némi sütnivalód. Így, gondolom, rájössz, hogy ha sértegetsz, azzal nem lesz neked jobb. Sőt, ha netán felidegesítesz, még a pálcámmal is szembekerülhetsz. Ha a Nagyúr elé kerülsz, épp elég átkot fogsz kapni tőle. Gondolom, nem akarod már most elkezdeni a fájdalmas procedúrát. Ha bármi is megmaradt mindebből a fejedben, javaslom, viselkedj. Ha nem, úgy is jó. Még mindig ott a pince.

Ahogy a férfi felállt, Harry két kézzel esett neki, hogy megfojtsa, megüsse, netán, piszok nagy mázlival, megölje. De egyetlen csapásra sem jutott ideje. Lucius megfogta mindkét kezét, és úgy fordította, hogy a kölyöknek le kelljen térdelnie. Lehajolt hozzá, és a fülébe suttogott.

– Tudod, Harry, igazán vonzó fiatalember lett belőled. Ha jól meggondolom, szívesebben látnálak egy ágyhoz kötözve, mint a házban kószálva, kiút után kutatva.

Potter megremegett, és szemei tágra nyíltak.

– Maga… Maga nem…

– Mit nem? Nem tenném meg? Semmit nem tudsz rólam, Harry. Egy ilyen kívánatos kis test pedig beindítja a fantáziám. Tulajdonképp… A halálod előtt megérdemelnél némi gyönyört. Én megadhatom, csak kérned kell.

Amint elengedte a fiút, az három métert hátrált. Malfoy gúnyosan rávigyorgott, majd az ajtó felé indult.

– Nézz körbe nyugodtan. A szabályokat tudod. Vacsora előtt megkereslek, és hidd el, nem tudsz előlem elbújni.

Azzal elhagyta a nappalit, magára hagyva Pottert a gondolataival.

Harry azonnal talpra szökkent, és ha már a kandalló előtt volt, hop-port keresett. Bármit is mondott a férfi, a próbálkozás nem árt. Ám nem talált semmit. Óvatosan megközelítette az ajtót, kikukucskált, és mivel nem látott senkit, tovább ment. Rálelve a ház bejáratára, azonnal odasietett, és feltépte. Sűrű, nagy pelyhekben hullt a hó. Szerencsére nem fújt a szél, de így is elég hideg volt. Az utat követve szaladni kezdett, de hamar lelassult. A vastag hótakaró akadályozta, és hiába minden sietség, a birtokhatáron lévő kapu mintha nem akart volna közelebb kerülni. De nem adta fel. Kitartóan haladt tovább és tovább…

Lucius pontosan tudta, mikor lépett ki a kölyök a házból. Nem foglalkozott vele túlzottan. Az egyetlen, ami ezzel kapcsolatban az eszébe jutott, hogy Potter talárját levette, mikor átkutatta, és nem is szándékozott visszaadni, így a fiú valószínűleg hamarosan vacogva fog visszatérni. Kényelmesen levetkőzött, és a fürdőjébe ment, hogy lemossa magáról a nap piszkát és felfrissítse magát. Negyed órát volt csak bent, és mikor kilépett, megszárítva magát, csak egy nadrágot és egy inget vett fel. Mikor cipőjét felhúzva ismét Harryre koncentrált, rá kellett jönnie, hogy az még mindig odakint kóborolt. Lesétált a földszintre, majd magához hívta egyik manóját.

– Hozd vissza a kölyköt a házba!

A kis teremtmény azonnal eltűnt, hogy a következő pillanatban a fiú mellett bukkanjon fel, ezzel megijesztve őt.

– Kezy azért jött, hogy visszavigye a házba Harry Pottert, ahogy a gazda parancsolta.

– Mondd meg neki, hogy nem megyek vissza! – vacogta amaz.

– Kezy nem késlekedhet! – Azzal a fiú felé nyúlt, aki arrébb húzódott, ám a manó egy ugrással rávetette magát.

Az egyik pillanatban eldőltek a hóban, a következőben már a kúria előterében feküdtek. Lucius lábai előtt.

– Tűnj innen, és hozz egy Kalapkúra bájitalt a vacsorához! – parancsolta a manónak a férfi, aki habozás nélkül engedelmeskedett. – Igazán, Harry! – Karjánál fogva felrántotta a fiút, majd elengedte, és előhúzta a pálcáját, mire az ifjú hátrálva kapkodta a levegőt. – Higgadj le, nem bántalak! Még – tette hozzá, majd Harry érezte is, hogy egy varázslat eltalálja. Meglepődött. Száraz lett, és egy melegítőbűbáj igyekezett neki kellő hőt adni. Malfoy eltette a pálcáját. – Ostoba griffendéles! Mit akartál? Megfagyni odakint? Ha meg akarod ölni magad, adhatok gyorsan ölő mérget, vagy… itt egy tőr – dobta elé a csillogó ezüstöt.

Potter nem habozott. Felkapta a tőrt, és azonnal Malfoy felé hajította. Ő viszont meg se mozdult, a fegyver mégis visszapattant egy láthatatlan pajzsról, és csilingelve esett a padlóra. A kölyök ijedten, tátott szájjal nézte a gonosz vigyort a férfi arcán.

– A saját házamban esélyed sincs ellenem, Harry. Ősi varázslatok biztosítanak arról, hogy védve legyek. És most gyere! – mondta, mintha semmi sem történt volna, és egy nagyobb, kétszárnyú ajtó felé indult. – Szükséged van ételre, és egy bájitalra, mert nyilvánvalóan sikerült megfáznod.

Potter nem követte, így vicsorogva nézett rá ismét.

– Tudom, hogy az Imperiust jól tűröd, de van még jó pár bájos varázslat, ami a segítségemre lehet, ha kell. Gyere! – mondta, erősebben megnyomva a szót, és a kölyök végre megindult. Lassan, de közelebb ment.

– Ezért még megfizet! – morogta Potter.

– Ugyan! Mondtam, jól meglehetünk itt, amíg kell. Megkapsz mindent, ami szükséges ellátást. Például, most a vacsorát – intett az asztal felé, ahogy beléptek az étkezőbe. – A helyedben nem éheznék, értelmetlen.

Végül mindketten leültek, de Harry csak keveset evett, és azt is óvatosan. Pontosan felismerve a Kalapkúra bájitalt, azt is lenyelte. Lucius csak a fejét csóválta, de ráhagyta. Mikor végzett, felállt, és maga után intette a srácot.

– Mégis mit vár tőlem? Hogy készségesen szót fogadjak?

– Azt hiszem, azzal túl sokat várnék el tőled, igaz? – gúnyolódott a férfi. – Megmutatom a szobád, ahol aludhatsz. Lehet, hogy fogoly vagy, de az én házamban még neked is jár a kényelem.

– Maga elmebeteg – fintorgott a srác, de követte a férfit.

– Tudod, tetszik, hogy ilyen állhatatos vagy. Ó, ha elképzelem, milyen lehetsz az ágyban…

Épp felértek az emeletre, mikor szembe fordult Potterrel, és tetőtől talpig végigmérte.

– Egyidős vagyok a fiával, és maga…

– Hidd el nekem, ez a korkülönbség igazán semmiség. És ha belegondolok… Talán inkább veled tölteném az éjszakát.

– Azt ugyan nem! – hátrált Harry, de a fal megállította. Lucius pedig egyetlen lépéssel szorosan elé állt. Nem foglalkozott a mellkasának feszülő kezekkel. Erősebb volt. Közelebb hajolt a tágra nyílt szemekhez.

– Elvehetem úgy is, hogy fájjon – súgta, mire a rémület átsöpört a fiún.

– De… Nem… Ezt nem teheti! – háborgott Potter. Remegve és dadogva kereste a kiutat.

– Ugyan, miért nem? – mosolygott önelégülten Lucius. – Azt teszek veled, amit csak akarok.

Az éhes tekintet, amivel a férfi méregette, Harrynek nem csak ijesztő, de zavarba ejtő is volt.

– Hagyjon békén! – tört ki belőle, de még mindig nem tudta ellökni Malfoyt.

– Ó! Egyre inkább azon vagyok, hogy ne hagyjalak békén. Fogalmad sincs, mennyire kívánatos vagy, igaz, Harry? – A doromboló hang, amivel Lucius kiejtette a nevét, megremegtette a fiú belsőjét is.

Egy hirtelen mozdulattal Malfoy megragadta a kölyök csuklóját, majd maga után vonszolta az ellenkező és kapálózó foglyot. Harry szitkozódott, megvetette a lábát, hiába. Mikor először megütötte a halálfaló vállát, az megragadta másik kezét is, és úgy rángatta tovább. Nem mentek messzire. Lucius belökte a fiút egy szobába, majd belépett, és bezárta az ajtót. Harry a kellemetlen taszítás következtében a szőnyeg közepén térdelt. Gyorsan körbenézett, és a szekrényen és asztalon kívül látott egy ajtót, és ami fogva tartója jelenlétében idegességgel és zavarral töltötte el: egy hatalmas franciaágyat.

Lucius meglepő dolgot tett. Sétapálcáját az ajtó melletti kisasztalkához támasztotta, majd közelebb lépve a fiúhoz, intett neki, hogy álljon fel. Természetesen Harry nem akart szót fogadni, sőt, inkább az ablak felé hátrált. Lucius helytelenítően csettintett a nyelvével, és úgy nézett rá, hogy kifejezze, igazán felesleges ilyesmivel próbálkoznia.

– Állj fel, és gyere ide! Láthattad, nincs nálam pálca se. – Potter nem őrült meg, tudta, hogy nem csak pálcával árthat neki, így nem mozdult. Ijedten nézte a férfi minden mozdulatát. Azt is, mikor közelebb lépett. Ő már nem hátrálhatott tovább. – Az ég szerelmére! Nem bántalak!

Egy halálfaló szájából ez nem hangzott túl hihetően. Lucius lehajolt a fiúhoz, és karjait megragadva felsegítette. Pár gyors mozdulattal háttal maga elé fogta őt. A kölyök, persze, kapálózott, de lefogta mindkét kezét a mellkasához. Harry meglepetésére Lucius a szekrény elé fordult vele. Annak ajtaját teljes egészében tükör fedte. Ő viszont igyekezett szabadulni.

– Sss! Csillapodj! Nyugalom! – A kedves hang, épp ettől az embertől, ijesztő volt. Ám az ellenkezés fárasztó volt, és nem vezetett semmire. Így lihegve hagyta, hogy Malfoy a testéhez vonva őt a tükör felé lépjenek egyet.

– Engedjen el!

– Nézz bele, Harry! – mondta a férfi, miközben ő is úgy tett, és eszébe sem jutott megtenni, amit a kölyök kért. A tükörben összetalálkozott a pillantásuk. – Nézz végig magadon! Igazán formás lettél. Jót tett neked a kviddics. Nézd csak az arcod! Főleg így, most. Kipirult arc, vörös ajkak, amik szétnyíltak a zihálástól, szikrázó, zöld szemek… És ezek a rakoncátlan fekete tincsek… – Lucius egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, és belélegezte a puha haj illatát. Harry mocorogni kezdett. – Sss! Ne mondd, hogy nem vetted észre, mennyivel többen figyelnek téged. Összesúgnak mögötted, és a diáktársaid nagy része utánad vágyakozik. Pontosan tudom, mert Draco beszámolt róla. Ő is látja, amit én most. Vonzó vagy. Szexis. Kívánatos. Csábító.

– Elég! Fejezze be! Engedjen el, és hagyjon békén! Ha várnom kell Voldemortra, hát legyen, de addig felejtsen el!

– Ó, nem, Harry, azt hiszem, ez már képtelenség lenne – dorombolta a srác fülébe a férfi, miközben a tükörben szemlélte áldozatát. Míg egy kézzel tartotta a kezeit, a másikkal a derekához nyúlt, és a pulóver alatt a hasához simította nagy tenyerét. Ezzel kiváltva Potter újabb lendületes szabadulási kísérletét. – Úgy vélem, itt az ideje, hogy lefürödj. A hideg után jót fog tenni.

Minden további nélkül a szobához tartozó fürdőbe vonszolta a fiút, aki még mindig szabadulni próbált.

– Merlinre, Harry, kihozol a sodromból! Ezzel csak még jobban felizgatsz. Ha azt akarod, hogy most azonnal magamévá tegyelek, csak folytasd!

A dolog hatásos volt, mert Potter nem mozdult többet. Lucius megnyitotta a zuhanycsapot, majd intett a kölyöknek, hogy fürödjön le.

– Ugye nem gondolta komolyan, hogy…

– Mit? Hogy előttem fürdesz? Vagy hogy mindazt megteszem, amire utaltam? Hadd biztosítsalak, jelenleg nem látok semmit, ami visszatarthatna. És ebben az esetben igazán felesleges szégyenlősködnöd, mert előbb, vagy utóbb látni foglak meztelenül. Úgyhogy láss neki.

Malfoy keresztbe tett kézzel a falnak dőlt, és várt.

– A fia lehetnék! Hogy képes…

– Mint mondtam, a korkülönbség szinte semmi. Vetkőzz, vagy hozom a pálcám – mondta komolyan.

Potter pár pillanatig mozdulatlanul állt, de a hideg, szürke szemekben látott veszedelem rávette, hogy tegye, amire kérték. Remegve, és akadozva kezdett neki, de a dac, a makacsság és büszkeség végül egy kellő löketet adott neki. Lekapta a ruháit, majd beállt a víz alá.

– Most elégedett? – nézett kihívóan, szikrázó szemekkel a férfira, aki egy apró mosollyal nézett végig rajta újra és újra, majd megállapodott a szeménél.

– Nem is tudod, mennyire. Ott találsz mindent, ami a fürdéshez kell – intett egy kis polc felé a kabin oldalán.

– Remélem, tisztában van vele, hogy ez az egész mennyire perverz – dohogott a fiú, majd a flakonokra nézett.

– Remélem, tisztában vagy vele, hogy ezzel nem mész semmire. – Mikor a srác végül teljesen elvörösödve mosakodni kezdett, tovább beszélt. A nézelődést, persze, egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba. – Csak egy kicsit gondolj bele. A foglyom vagy. És bármit is hiszel, vagy remélsz, innen megszökni nem tudsz. Pálcával is csak akkor sikerülne, ha ismernéd a kellő varázslatokat. Ha küzdesz, és vadállat módjára nekirontasz a ketreced rácsainak, attól csak megsérülsz, de ki nem jutsz. Viszont, ha jól viselkedsz, szót fogadsz, és behúzod a karmaidat, akkor megadok neked mindent, amit módomban áll, míg itt leszel. Ételt, italt, könyveket, zenét. Bármit. Ha a Nagyúr elé kerülsz, ezúttal nem fog játszadozni. Megöl. Ez a legkevesebb, amit előtte tehetek érted. De igazán úgy akarsz meghalni, hogy még nem volt igazi gyönyörben részed?

– Mi? – kapta fel a fiú a fejét. Egész eddig összeszorított fogakkal hallgatta a szövegelést, de ez meglepte. – Miből gondolja, hogy… – ismét függőben hagyta a mondatot.

– Elég fura szokásod, hogy nem fejezed be a mondataidat. Nem mered? Milyen griffendéles vagy te?

– Nem vagyok szűz! – vágta ki végül a srác.

– Ó, dehogynem, Harry, dehogynem. Azt hiszed, nem tudom? Még ha volt némi játékos tapogatózás, lerí rólad, hogy egy lányt se tettél még magadévá. És ami azt illeti, a saját nemeddel még kevésbé van tapasztalatod. – Potter, ha lehet, még vörösebb lett. – Látod? Igazam van. Hát engedd meg nekem, hogy megadjam neked, amit tudok. Élvezni fogod, ezt garantálom – vigyorgott Lucius.

Harry hamar végzett a mosdással, mivel a férfi figyelő tekintete alatt rettenetesen kellemetlenül érezte magát. S noha szinte biztosra vehette, hogy szárazon se lesz jobb sorsa, nem bírt tovább a víz alatt állni. Gyorsan megtörölközött, majd maga köré tekerte az anyagot, csak hogy aztán Lucius egyetlen mozdulattal lerántsa róla. A fiú ijedten fordult vele szemben, de némi megkönnyebbülésként fogva tartója egy hófehér fürdőköpenyt adott neki. Amint belebújt, Malfoy visszaterelte a szobába, ahol aztán a pálcájához lépve magához hívott egy üveg whiskyt és két poharat. Mindkettőbe töltött, majd az egyiket a fiúnak nyújtotta. Az zavarodottan, de elvette.

– Szóval, le akar itatni?

– Nem, de segít ellazulni. És erre most láthatóan szükséged van – mosolyodott el Lucius, éhes tekintettel méregetve a köntös alól kivillanó meztelen bőrt.

A Kis Túlélő bizonytalanul méregette a pohár tartalmát, majd belegondolva helyzetébe, belekortyolt. Az ital végigmarta a torkát, és muszáj volt köhögnie párat.

– A saját pincémből van. Jó évjárat. És ne aggódj, nem mérgezlek meg.

– Azt akarja, hogy törődjek bele abba, hogy meg fogok halni?

– Nem sok választásod van.

– Szóval, adjam meg magam, legyek a játéka, pusztán azért, mert állítja, nem élhetem túl.

– Nézd, Harry – sóhajtott Lucius. – Elég jól fel tudom mérni a helyzeteket. Az eddigi alkalmakkor láttam számodra esélyt, és a szerencse mindig melléd állt. De most az egyetlen halvány reményed az lehetne, ha kikerülnél a birtokról. A Nagyúr viszont azt ígérte, amint tud, idejön.

– Azért érdekes, hogy ahhoz képest, hogy mennyire meg akar ölni, mégse jön azonnal.

– Bármennyire is fontos vagy, egy háború közepén vagyunk, és nem csak te vagy az egyetlen célpont.

– És miért maga van velem? Úgy értem, miért mellőzi az egyik legjobb halálfalóját?

– Ne kalkulálj. Ahogy elnézlek, bántam volna, ha nem hozzám kerülsz.

Harryt különféle gondolatok árasztották el, és míg egyfelől furának tartotta őket, másfelől erősebbnek érezte magát. Talán az alkohol hatására, amit iszogatott, vagy volt mellette más is. Nem tudta, de határozottabbnak érezte magát.

– Nem hiszem, hogy épp magának okozna gondot szerezni valakit az ágyába. Miért vesződik velem?

– Nocsak! Ez egy bók volt, Harry? – kérdezte, majd újabbat kortyolt italából, miközben nézte a fülig pirult srácot.

– Nem, én… Elég pénze, és… – Ezúttal Lucius vágott közbe.

– A pénz nem minden. Talán ezt furcsa lehet tőlem hallani, de így van. Vannak dolgok, amik megfizethetetlenek. Érezni a benned lüktető mágiát, hallani, ahogy zihálsz, látni, ahogy kipirulva, szikrázó szemekkel rám nézel…

– Mindenképp megteszi, igaz? – kérdezte a fiú halkan, de bátrabban, mint ahogy érezte magát. – Még ha erőszakot is kell alkalmaznia.

– Percről percre közelebb kerülünk hozzá – felelte Malfoy nyugodtan. – De nem akarok erőszakot. Igazán azt akarom, hogy neked jó legyen. Látni akarom a szemed, amikor elélvezel.

– Miért?

– Ugyan! Harry, felnőttél, ne legyél olyan naiv. Azt hiszed, csak, mert halálfaló vagyok, nem vagyok képes értékelni a szépet és jót?

– Egy sötét – nyomta meg a szót – varázsló árnyékában él, mi mást hihetnék?

– Nézz körül! – tárta szét a karjait Lucius. – A kúria tele van szebbnél szebb értékekkel. Képek, dísztárgyak, könyvek, sőt, növények, állatok. Holnap szívesen körbevezetlek. A Malfoyoknak mindig is jó érzékük volt a szép dolgokhoz. De térjünk vissza az erőszakról szóló kérdésedhez. Így, hogy tudod, azt akarom, hogy neked jó legyen, igazán nincs miért aggódnod. Mikor oda jutunk, neked is jobb lesz, ha közreműködsz. De ha már ott leszünk, elérem, hogy elengedd magad, hogy átadd nekem magad.

– Érdekes elképzelései vannak. Mégis, miért kéne hagynom? Ráadásul, ha a maga logikájával nézem, akkor nem teszi meg, ha ellenkezek. Hisz nem azt akarja.

– Valamit félreértettél. Mindenképp megteszem. Többféle lehetőség van. Az egyik, hogy hagyod magad, sőt, közreműködsz. És egy másik, hogy bevetek némi vágykeltőt, például. Ez esetben, hidd el, te magad fogod kérni, hogy segítsek rajtad.

– Akkor miért vesződik azzal, hogy meggyőzzön? Bevethetné most is azt a szert.

– Jobb szeretném nélküle megoldani a dolgot.

– Mondja, Voldemort mellett csak ilyen elmebetegek vannak? Mert ez esetben jók az esélyeink.

– Ch! Tudod jól, hogy nem vagyok ostoba. Nem itt tartanék.

– Ha olyan okos, miért szolgálja őt? – kérdezte Harry, aztán felhajtotta a pohárban lévő maradék italt. Kicsit bele is szédült.

– Hogy érted?

– Tom Denem egy félvér, aki fél a haláltól. Mindemellett olyan eszement észjárása van, hogy a kényszerzubbony kevés neki. – Nem foglalkozva Malfoy morgásával, folytatta. – Hogy a fenébe nyalhatják a talpát?! Vegyük magát. Aranyvérű, nemes, gazdag családból származik. Ez alapból ad magának egy rangot, nem? Mi a fenének kell ehhez muglikat, és másokat ölni? Nem mellékesen, ha megölnek minden félvért és mugli származásút, csak maguk maradnak. Akkor aztán sokra megy a vérével, mert nem lesz különb nálam, vagy bármely másik varázslónál. Akkor aztán cseszheti a nemességét. Továbbá, ha magukra maradnak, minden apró-cseprő munkát is maguknak kell elvégezniük, mert még a manók sem képesek mindenre. Tudom, hogy dolgozik, de kétlem, hogy a fia, teszem azt, gürcölni akarna azért, mert egy hatalommániás őrült kiirtott mindenkit, aki megtenné helyette. Soha nem fognak uralkodni, mert az nem igazi uralom, mikor a nép retteg. Elégedettnek kell lennie, boldognak és szabadnak. És… és… És ott ez a hajlongás, amit maguk művelnek. Maga egy előkelő, erős, aranyvérű varázsló, mégis térden csúszva csókolgatja egy félvér lába nyomát. Attól eltekintve, hogy gusztustalan a dolog, nem érzi ezt megalázónak?

Ahogy Harry megtorpant, rájött, fogalma sincs, miket hordott össze. Malfoy szürke szemébe nézve viszont elégedettséget látott, némi örömöt tán, de mellette fáradt beletörődést is.

– Nem nagyon vagy hozzászokva az erős italhoz, nem igaz? – kérdezte, miközben lehajtotta ő is az utolsó korty italát. – Nekem már ez az életem. Nem volt választásom, ahogy sokunknak sem.

– Mindig van választás. Nem hiszem, hogy kötelező lett volna megbélyegeztetnie magát.

– Csupán a családomat és a szeretteimet védtem. Igazad van, választhattam volna azt is, hogy őket megöli, én meg menekülhetek.

– Azt mondja, zsarolta magát. Másokat is, gondolom. Tudja, mi lenne a szép? – Lucius felhúzta a szemöldökét, és várta a folytatást, ami meg is érkezett. – Ha maguk ölnék meg. Biztosan vannak kivételek, de ha magát veszem alapul, nyilván sokan vannak, akik nem lennének ott, ha nem lenne muszáj. Ha ők ellene fordulnának, seperc alatt megnyernénk a háborút.

– Úgy gondolod, álljunk inkább egy bolond öreg oldalára, aki még arra is képes lenne, hogy kézből etesse a muglikat?

– Nem ezt mondom. Ne álljanak mellénk, hanem forduljanak őellene.

– Harry, azt hiszem, ez hiábavaló párbeszéd – sóhajtotta Lucius. – Nem filozofálni, vagy háborús helyzeteket beszélni hoztalak ide.

– Tudom, tudom – legyintett Harry az ablak felé fordulva. – Azért vagyok itt, hogy megvárjuk Voldemortot, de mielőtt ő megöl, maga megdug – fintorgott.

– Póriasan szólva. Ennyire nem tetszek? – kérdezte apró mosollyal Malfoy.

– Ujjonganom kéne, hogy ki akarnak végezni?

Potter felállt, és az ablakhoz sétált. Ott a párkánynak támaszkodva a csillagos égre nézett. Lucius pár percig hagyta őt, és várt, tesz-e még valamit, de aztán ő is felkelt, és a fiú mögé lépett. Két kezét felemelve végigsimított Harry oldalán a mellkasától a csípőjéig. A kölyök megremegett, majd megfeszült, aztán nem mozdult. Malfoy még közelebb lépett, és hozzásimult a hátához. Az ifjú ijedten mozdult, de börtönőre átkarolva felsőtestét, ismét mindkét kezét a mellkasához fogta.

– Sss! Nyugalom! – suttogta a férfi. – Lazíts, Harry! Engedd el magad, és élvezd! Jó lesz, ígérem!

Lucius a fürdőköpeny övéhez nyúlt, és meghúzva annak végét, kioldotta a masnit.

– Ne! Kérem!

– Miért? Fáj? – Harry megrázta a fejét. – Mint mindenki, te is félsz az ismeretlentől. Ezzel nincs is baj. De vigyázok rád.

– Hah! – horkantott fel a srác. – Egy halálfaló, aki vigyáz rám.

– Felejtsd el kicsit, hogy kik vagyunk. – Malfoy becsúsztatta a kezét a köntös alá, így megérintve a forró bőrt foglya hasán, amire amaz felnyögött. – Csak én és te.

– Miért akarja ezt mindenképp? – kérdezte remegő hangon a fiú.

– Ezt? Téged? Tényleg nem tudod, mennyire kívánatos vagy, igaz? Csodálom, hogy a fiam még nem környékezett meg.

– Ne… – nyögte Harry, mikor Lucius keze feljebb vándorolt, és már a mellkasához igyekezett hozzáférni.

– Csak akkor szólj, ha fáj.

Malfoy elengedte Pottert, de csak egy pillanatra, és már maga felé is fordította. A párkánynak döntve végignézett rajta. Szétnyitotta a köntöst, de a teljesen elvörösödött fiú most, hogy szabad volt a keze, visszabugyolálta magát. Lehajtott fejjel szorította magához az anyagot.

– Egy szégyellős szűz. Hát hol a bátorságod, griffendéles? – kérdezte suttogva Lucius. A kölyök álla alá nyúlva felemelte a fejét, és mikor az nem akart ránézni, másik keze mutatóujjával gyengéden kezdte cirógatni az arcát. – Rossz, amit csinálok? Fáj, kellemetlen? Mindazon túl, hogy ismeretlen, és épp én teszem ezt veled, nem esik jól, hogy valaki kicsit kényeztet?

– Hogy élvezhetnék bármit, miközben tudatában vagyok, hogy akár holnap Voldemort elé kerülhetek?

– Hát… Azt hiszem, hozzád pontosan illik az „Élj a mának" szemlélet. – Lucius apró mosolya kivételesen nem volt annyira gúnyos, vagy hideg, és Harry rajtafelejtette a tekintetét az ajkain. – Ígérem, egy kis időre elfeledtetem veled a gondokat – súgta a férfi, miközben egyre közelebb és közelebb hajolt a fiúhoz.

– Nekem ez nem megy – dadogta rekedten Potter, és még épp akkor fordította el a fejét, mielőtt Malfoy megcsókolta volna.

– Dehogynem – suttogott tovább a házigazda, és két tenyere közé fogva a fiatal arcot visszafordította, és összeérintette az ajkaikat.

A csók puhán indult, lassan és tapogatózva. Lucius minden pillanatot ki akart élvezni. A finom, édes ajkak íze üdítő és mámorító volt egyszerre. Elég volt pár kóstoló, hogy a birtoklási vágya még jobban fellángoljon. És az egyre mohóbb, hevesebb csókokra hamarosan bizonytalan, gyenge válasz is érkezett. Harry maga sem tudta, mi vitte rá a közreműködésre, de azt be kellett látnia, hogy a csók nagyon is jó volt. Sőt, egyre jobb. Lassan adta át magát ennek az új felfedezésnek, s noha teste nem mozdult, ajkai válaszoltak. Nem olyan hévvel, ahogy Malfoy fosztogatta az ajkait, de épp eléggé, hogy ő is megízlelhesse a férfit.

Az arcán pihenő kezek lassan a nyakára csúsztak, majd hajába túrtak, így vonva még közelebb, és Harry élesen beszívta a levegőt, ahogy megérezte a férfi éledező férfiasságát. Ám, mikor Lucius jobban hozzányomta a csípőjét, rá kellett jönnie, az talán nem is annyira éledező, mint inkább meredező. Apró menekülési kísérletként a férfi mellkasára nyomta két tenyerét, de eltolni nem tudta, és habár ellenkezni akart, a csókot folytatta. Kipirulva, szemlesütve pihegett, mikor végül szétváltak.

– Merlinre – morogta rekedten Lucius. – Ha én ezt tudom…

A következő pillanatban Malfoy már magához ragadta Harry derekát, és pár lépéssel az ágyhoz jutottak, majd ott, a fiú tiltakozásának ellenére rádöntötte. Maga alá fogva, ismét lecsapott foglya ajkaira. A kölyök csak minimálisan pánikolt, de a férfi azt is elfeledtette vele, ahogy csókolta. Az egyik meleg, határozott kéz felfedezésre indult az ifjú oldalán, és a szétnyílt köntösnek hála szabad hozzáférhetősége volt a forró bőrhöz. A fiatal test remegve válaszolt az érintésekre, és egyikük izgalmát se lehetett volna eltitkolni.

Lucius megszakította a csókot, hogy tovább haladhasson a fiú nyakára. Puszikkal és apróbb harapásokkal haladt a fülétől a kulcscsontjáig, aztán ahogy meghallotta Potter sóhajtását, folytatta útját a jobb mellbimbóig, ami körül addig körözött a nyelvével, míg az meg nem keményedett. Leheletével csiklandozott minden területet, amit előtte nyelvével megízlelt, így haladt egészen a feszes hasfalig, sőt, a köldök alatti érzékeny részig. Fogaival megkarcolva végre kicsalt egy jóleső nyögést Harryből, és ő mosolyogva hagyta figyelmen kívül az arca mellett lüktető, szépséges szerszámot.

Harry küzdött magával, de az ellene indított roham túlságosan megnyerő volt. Mikor megérezte a combján a férfi ajkait, még szentül mondogatta magában, hogy csak azért nem tesz semmit, mert erőt gyűjt az ellenkezéshez. Azt, hogy mindeközben semmit nem akart jobban, mint hogy azok a határozott, forró ajkak az érintésért sóvárgó férfiasságához érjenek, azt tagadta még maga előtt is. De Malfoy nem állt meg, és neki nem lett több ereje, így mikor ügyes ujjak fonódtak a már fájón lüktető büszkesége köré, nyögve fordította oldalra a fejét. Fiatal volt, hormonok dúltak benne, és a reggeli merevedése ahhoz képest semmi nem volt, mint amit ekkor produkált. Épp csak annyi ereje volt, hogy fejét felemelve lenézzen az ágyékára, de aztán… Aztán elveszett.

Pontosan látott minden mozzanatot, mikor Lucius kidugva nyelvét, körbenyalta nedvesen csillogó makkját, majd, jólesően behunyva szemét, szájába fogadta őt. Soha olyan izgató, vérforraló élmény nem volt még az életében. Egy rövid, elhaló kiáltással hátravetette fejét, ahogy háta ívbe feszült. Aztán megérezte a finom vákuumot, és nyöszörögve túrt saját hajába, majd megmarkolta a takarót, amin feküdt. Képtelen lett volna saját testének parancsolni. Az ajándékba kapott gyönyör szélsebesen közelített felé, és ő nem menekülhetett. Nem is akart.

Lucius élvezettel nyalta végig a kezében lévő finomságot, és elégedetten csillant meg a szeme, mikor látta, hogy Harry pillanatokra van az orgazmustól. Még gyorsabban simogatta, miközben másik kezére támaszkodva feljebb emelkedett, és úgy nézte a fiú minden mozdulatát.

– Nyisd ki a szemed! – kérte rekedten, de Potter szemei csak megrebbentek. – Nézz rám! – követelte határozottabban, de még mindig vágytól fűtött hangon. És végre megláthatta a zöld szemeket, amik elködösülve keresték az ő tekintetét. – Ez az! – Mély hangja még egyszer megborzongatta a fiút, és látta a szemén, hogy eljött a pillanat. – Élvezz!

Tudta, hogy nem kellett volna mondania, anélkül is megtörtént volna, de jó volt azt a látszatot kelteni, hogy a kölyök teljesíti a parancsát. És Harry kitört. A feje mellett szorongatta a takarót, tekintetét Lucius ezüstszemein tartotta, rekedten kiáltott, megfeszült testtel levegő után kapkodott… Igen, élvezte. Gyönyörrel telve hunyta le végül a szemét, és hangosan, nyögésekkel kevert lihegéssel próbálta rendezni testét, lelkét és eszét.

– Jó fiú! – Lucius doromboló hangja a füle mellett kissé magához térítette. Oldalra fordulva a mellette fekvő férfi szemeibe nézhetett, és pontosan látta, hogy még nem végeztek. Úgy tűnt, Malfoy épp csak ad neki egy kis időt. Az éhes tekintet és a cirógató ujjak egyértelművé tették, hogy hamarosan folytatják. – Rendkívül jól nézel így ki. Bűnre csábító, vörös ajkak, kócos tincsek, kipirult arc… Merlinre! Kívánatosabb nem is lehetnél – folytatta búgó hangon, és igazán kíváncsi tekintettel. – Az oly egyértelmű jelektől eltekintve, jó volt?

Harry, ha lehetséges, még jobban elpirult, és zavartan nézett az ellenkező irányba, de Lucius felkönyökölve szorosan hozzásimult, és visszafordította a fejét, majd finom csókot adott neki.

– Ne szégyelld, nincs mit – suttogta Malfoy. – Szóval? Csak egy kis igen, vagy nem. Nem olyan nehéz kimondani. Élvezted?

– Igen. – A fiú hangja alig volt hallható.

– Örülök. És bizton állíthatom, hogy az is tetszeni fog, ami még ezután jön.

– Én nem…

– Sss! Mondtam. Vigyázok rád. Azon leszek, hogy a lehető legkevesebb fájdalommal járjon. Az előbbiek után, hidd el, mikor azt mondom, ezentúl leginkább csak a gyönyörben úszó arcod szeretném látni.

Harry zavartan fészkelődött, mert így, hogy kissé magához térhetett végre, úgy vélte, tán belekezdhetne abba a bizonyos ellenkezésbe. Azonban, egy addig nem ismert énje folyamatosan azt suttogta a fejében, hogy hagyja magát, menjen bele, és tegye meg, amire a férfi kéri. Kíváncsiság? Igen, határozottan volt benne. Malfoy értett hozzá, hogy bánjon a testével, tudta, mit kell tennie. Ő viszont csak az épp átélt gyönyört nevezhette tapasztalatnak. Nem volt sok ideje tovább töprengeni, mert megrontója egy szédítő csókba fojtotta minden ésszerű gondolatát. Így, hogy a választás jogát ismét ellopták tőle, és nem tudta a menekülést előnyben részesíteni, átadta magát a másik akaratának.

A csók végtelennek tűnt. Harrynek fogalma sem volt, mióta tart, csak arra figyelt fel, mikor Malfoy fél kézzel simogatni kezdte, ahol csak érte. Ismét utat talált férfiasságához is, ami hamar magához tért a korábbi élmény után. Aztán a férfi felhúzta a fiú bal lábát, hogy az a talpára támaszkodva kényelmesen megtarthassa. A jobb lábát pedig a saját lábai közé fogta, így alkotva egy kényelmes terpeszt a fiúnak. Gyengéden, finoman csúsztatta középső ujját a srác két lába közé, és egyre lejjebb és lejjebb haladva elérte az egyetlen bejáratot a forró testbe. Óvatos érintésekkel ingerelte, és közben tovább falta az édes csókokat.

Potter felnyögött, mikor a kíváncsi ujj a nyílását kezdte simogatni. Megremegett az apró, próbálkozó nyomásokat érezve. De nem fájt, mivel Lucius még nem ment messzebbre, mint az jóleső lett volna. De tudta, hogy az is be fog következni. Félt. Hiába, úgy tűnt, minden griffendéles porcikája felmondta a szolgálatot. Aztán, ki tudja hogyan, az a bizonyos ujj már olajosan, csúszósan tért vissza, és kellő mennyiséget juttatott őrá is. Határozottan, de finoman, körkörösen csúszkált az a felfedező. Izgató volt, ez tény. Pusztán ennyivel beérte volna, de tudta, ez még semmi. És igaza volt. A nyomások lassacskán erősödtek, és a férfi ujjperce elmerült benne. Belenyögött a csókba, aztán remegve kapaszkodott meg Malfoy ruhájában.

Ó. Harry meglepetten nyitotta ki a szemét, és megszakította a csókot. Lucius még mindig fel volt öltözve. Azzal se foglalkozott addig, hogy a rajta szétnyílt köpenyből nem lett kibújtatva. Zavartan nézett a vágytól égő lélektükrökbe, majd megrontója mellkasára nézett, ahol felmérte, hogy csupán pár gombbal kéne megküzdenie. De egész addig a csókon kívül nem mutatta semmi jelét, hogy viszonozna bármit is. Hagyta, és élvezte Malfoy ténykedését, ám néhány ruhadarab útban volt. Igen, ott. Látni és érezni akarta a férfi testét. Annyira elmerült a problémában, hogy meglepetten nyögött fel, mikor az az ujj mélyebbre merült benne. Furcsa volt, kissé zavaró, de izgató. Egy része szégyenlősen reszketett, mert az, hogy egy ilyen intim részét érinti valaki, és épp így, az több volt, mint zavarba ejtő. Mégis, el kellett ismernie, tetszett neki. Ismét megkereste a szürke szemeket.

– Lazíts! – suttogta neki Lucius, majd elégedett morgással kezdte mozgatni az ujját. Harry levegő után kapkodva kapaszkodott belé. – Vetkőztess le! – utasította halkan dünnyögve a férfi.

Potter pedig igyekezett megoldani a gondot, de pár gombnál tovább nem jutott.

– Így nem… megy – nyögte, mert mindeközben Malfoy nem hagyta abba az izgatását.

Úgy tűnt, a ház ura elégedett volt a válasszal, legalábbis mosolya erről árulkodott. Aztán kihúzta ujját a remegő fiúból, majd magával húzva mindketten felálltak az ágy mellé. A köntös azonnal a földre hullott. Erősen tartva a kölyök csípőjét, szembe fordította magával, majd egy csók után biztatóan nézett a zöld szemekbe.

Harry értette a célzást, és immár kényelmesebben hozzáfért mindenhez. Némi bizonytalansággal, de kigombolta a férfi ingét, majd az ösztökélő csókok hatására levette azt, ezzel feltárva az izmos felsőtestet. Saját magán is meglepődött, mikor első reakciója az volt, hogy megállapította, tetszik neki az a test. Lucius megragadta mindkét kezét, és a mellkasára helyezte két tenyerét. Érezte a forróságot, a szívverést, a mágiát és a vágyat.

– Tovább! – mondta rekedten Malfoy, és végigsimított a fiú kezével a testén, egészen a hasáig, ahol a nadrágjának övébe ütköztek. Mikor a kölyök lenézett, ő az ajkai után kapott, és nem eresztette őket. Kis idő után pedig megérezte a tapogatózó ujjakat, amik próbálták kibontani. Mindkét kezével az ifjú fenekébe markolt, ezzel szorosan összepréselve a csípőjüket. Csókjukba pedig egy nyögés, és egy morgás vegyült.

Az öv csatja kinyílt, majd Harry az újabb gombokkal szállt szembe. Igyekezett óvatosan csinálni, de keze így is újra és újra hozzáért az anyagon át már korábban érzékelt kőkemény hímvesszőhöz. Mikor a nadrág végre lehullott, Potter elbizonytalanodott, és nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy az utolsó anyagot is eltávolítsa. Lucius alsónadrágja nem rejtette, nem rejthette vágyának bizonyítékát, és ő megijedt, noha addig se volt bátor. A csók megszakadt, és a férfi egyik kezét felemelve, mutatóujjával a duzzadt ajkakat simogatta.

– Gyerünk, Harry! – jött a bíztatás, de a fiú még így sem tudta megtenni, amit kellett volna.

Malfoy nem kérte többet, maga szabadult meg a nem kívánatos anyagtól, ezzel végre kiszabadítva fájón lüktető merevedését.

A Kis Hős arcszíne ment griffendéles mivoltához, szikrázó zöld szeme viszont egyértelműen mardekáros volt. A férfi kemény indulata a hasához ért, és ettől félszegen harapta be alsó ajkát. Nem mert lenézni, ám épp ezért pontosan láthatta megrontója arcát, ahogy mohón vágyakozva, elégedetten néz rá. Lucius egy újabb csók közben végigsimított a fiú két farpofája közt, ezzel megremegtetve a kölyök testét. Magához ölelte, és a takaróért nyúlt, hogy egy erős és gyors mozdulattal maga mögé a földre rántsa. A hófehér lepedőre dőlve Harry egyből magán érezhette az ő testét. Meztelenül, vágytól telve, rá éhezve. Kicsit arrébb helyezkedtek, hogy a hatalmas ágy közepén legyenek, majd Malfoy feltérdelt a fiú két lába közé és végignézett a testén.

Egy párnáért nyúlt, és Harry feneke alá helyezte, majd az egyik lábát a vállára tette, a másikat pedig kissé feljebb húzta. Pontosan láthatta a félelmet és aggodalmat a zöld szemekben. Egy néma bűbájnak köszönhetően ujjai egy újabb adag olajjal gazdagodtak. Így érintette meg ismét fiatal foglya bejáratát. Potter remegett, zihált és figyelt. Az első simogató és óvatos érintéseket már ismerősként tapasztalta, aztán az a hosszú ujj belé csusszant, mire ő becsukta a szemét, és ahogy háta ívbe feszült, fejét a lepedőbe nyomta. Lucius tapogatózott, csúszkált és tágított az ujjával, mindeközben tekintetét le se vette a fiú arcáról. Aztán megtalálta a kölyök legérzékenyebb pontját. A nyöszörgésből kiáltás lett, és uralhatatlan remegés. Újra és újra megütötte a megtalált pontot, ezzel elérve, hogy a kapkodó légvételek egyre hangosabbak legyenek.

A második ujj befogadása csak apró kellemetlenség volt mindamellett a gyönyör mellett, amit Harry érzett. „Hogy lehet ez? Ilyen nem létezhet mágia nélkül, biztos varázsolt valamit!" Ez volt az egyik utolsó épkézláb gondolata a fiúnak, de őt nem zavarta, hogy elvették az eszét. Csodálatos élmény volt, és ő többet akart. Megkapta. Mégpedig a harmadik ujj képében. Erősen kapaszkodott egyik kezével a lepedőben, másikkal a férfi támaszkodó kezének alkarjában. Kiáltani akart, ordítani, hogy világgá kürtölje, mennyire élvezi mindazt, de a nyöszörgésen és az alkalmankénti apróbb kiáltásokon kívül nem tett többet. Aztán a három előkészítő magára hagyta, és ő csalódottan, szinte durcásan nyögött fel.

Lucius megfogta a kezét, és fél kézzel kifejtette belőle a lepedőt. Harry kinyitotta a szemét, mert nem tudta, mit akar a másik. Aztán a lélegzete is elállt, mikor megtudta. Malfoy saját férfiassága köré kulcsolta a kezét, és párszor végigsimogattatta magát vele. Egy elégedett morgással adta tudtára, jó érzés, aztán büszkén figyelte, hogy kerekedik el a kölyök szeme, mikor végre, először, szemügyre veszi a kőkemény hímvesszőt, ami hamarosan utat talál testének mélyébe. Fájdalmas volt mindeddig visszafognia magát, hogy ne rontson rá a fiúra és tegye magáévá, de úgy vélte megérte várni. Potter ujjaival a farkán képes lett volna elélvezni, de még mindig erősnek kellett lennie.

Elengedte a kölyök kezét, és egy újabb bűbáj után már teljes hosszában olajos volt a vesszeje is. Nem eresztve a zöld tekintetet, a forró testhez illesztette magát. Látta a félelmet és a kétségeket, de megkönnyebbülésére a vágyat is. Potter mély levegőt vett, és tudta, hogy felkészült. Óvatosan hatolt be, de láthatóan nem okozott túl sok fájdalmat. Harry tátott szájjal, levegő után kapkodva igyekezett lazítani. Némi fájdalmat érzett, furcsa volt, de élvezte. Ahogy viszont a makk után elmerült benne a hímvessző többi része is, összeszorított fogakkal és szemmel akart ordítani, hogy ennyi, elég, nem akarja ezt, és fejezzék be. Aztán ahogy Malfoy tövig hatolt belé, megállt, és nem mozdult. Végigsimított a mellkasán, fel a nyakáig, leeresztette a lábát a válláról, majd ráhajolva remegő testre két kézzel a hajába túrt és forrón megcsókolta.

Hosszú pillanatokon át nem mozdultak, csak csókolták egymást. Harry hamarosan csak a feszítő érzést és a benne lüktető vágyat érezte. Ő mozdult elsőnek, igaz, csak alig érezhetően. Luciusnak viszont ennyi is elég volt. Neki éppúgy kellett a kis szünet. Az öröm, hogy végre a fiúban van, és a mámor, amit a szűk, forró test adott, majdnem sok volt. Ha nem állt volna meg, pár mozdulat után elélvezett volna. De amint lecsillapodott kicsit, készen állt mindenre. Óvatosan kezdett mozogni, és közben figyelte az alatta nyögdécselő és őrjítően vonzó fiatalt. A tempó gyorsult, és ő újra megtalálta a fiú érzékeny pontját, mire az erősen a csípője köré szorította a lábait, így kapaszkodva belé. Lendületesen hajszolták a kéjt tovább és tovább.

Potter pillanatokra volt tőle, hogy kirobbanjon, hála a férfi ügyességének. Amint megtalálta a kellő szöget, nem tágított, és ezzel végképp a gyönyör karjaiba lökte őt. Aztán Lucius kettőjük közé nyúlt, és megragadva a fiú merevedését, párszor végigsimított rajta. Csak ennyi kellett. Harry kiáltva élvezett el, ezzel megadva a férfinek az utolsó cseppet a saját kielégüléséhez. A megfeszült izmok és a rekedt, rövid nyögés egyértelművé tette, hogy Malfoy is kielégült. Benne. Lihegve feküdtek percekig, aztán a házigazda erőt vett magán, legalábbis annyit, hogy a kölyök mellé dőlhessen. Kihúzta magát a még mindig forró testből, majd némi halk nyöszörgést hallva a fiúra nézett, és elégedetten elmosolyodott. Eldőlve a lepedőn, átkarolta az ernyedt testet.

– Jó fiú – sóhajtotta Lucius, és egy apró puszit lehelt még az izzadt vállra. Nonverbálisan és pálca nélkül tisztította meg magukat, majd magához hívva a takarót magukra terítette. Potter pedig még a szemét se nyitotta ki. Valószínűsítette, hogy nem kell neki hozzá sok, hogy elaludjon. – Holnap folytatjuk, Harry – ígérte, és meglepetésére a félálomba merült fiú elmosolyodott. Ő is csak addig maradt még ébren, míg magához hívta a pálcáját, és egy riasztó bűbájt küldött a kölyökre, hogy tudja, mikor ébred fel. Azután perceken belül elaludt ő is.

Csak másnap reggel felébredve gondolkozott el azon, hogy más esetben a szeretőit azonnal elhajtotta, vagy ő hagyta ott őket. De Potter más volt. Vele jó volt ott maradni, és együtt aludni. Elégedett volt. Mind az este történtekkel, mind az alvással. Rég aludt olyan jól, bár az zavarta némiképp, hogy épp amellett esik meg, akit napok, tán órák múlva át kell adnia, hogy megöljék. Felkönyökölt, beletúrt hajába, hogy eligazgassa szőke tincseit, majd lenézett a békésen szundikáló fiúra. Picit elnyílt ajkai most is csábították, és ő nem tagadta meg magától az ilyen finomságot. Odahajolva végignyalt az ajkak közt, ezzel elérve, hogy a fiú felé forduljon, és kissé hozzá bújjon.

Lucius egyetlen, viszonzatlan csókból rájött, miért maradt, és miért aludt jól. Nem pusztán a szex, vagy az elégedettség, netán a fáradtság miatt. A fiú mágiája vonzotta, ami ott dorombolt a bőre alatt. Amint ajkaival hozzáért, megérezte. Este a vágy és mámor ködében nem figyelt erre, pedig akkor is tapasztalta. Bizsergető és energiát adó volt. Pusztán attól erősebbnek és tettre készebbnek érezte magát, hogy mellette volt. És Potter még fel sem kelt. Legutoljára ilyen támogató erőt a Nagyúr mellett érzett, még a kezdetekkor, mikor csatlakozott szolgálóihoz. Noha nem akart halálfalónak állni, ezt szerette. Hogy úgy érezte, erősebb és hatalmasabb. De az az erő eltűnt. Az egyetlen, amit urától kapott netán, az a Crucio volt.

De Harry… Harry más volt. A belőle sugárzó erő nem volt egy csöppet sem sötét. Tisztán, részegítően jó volt. Erős és finom, mint a legjobb whisky. És éppúgy be is volt zárva, csak épp egy Potter formájú, kívánatos testbe. De ő belekóstolhatott, és már ennyi után is érezte, hogy függőjévé tudna válni. Még ha a fiú barátai nem is kerültek hozzá ilyen közel, értette, miért követik olyan hűségesen. Egy Malfoy meglátta, felismerte és megszerezte, ami szép volt, vagy értékes, pláne, ha erő, mágia kapcsolódott hozzá. És ha megszerezte, nem eresztette többé. És ő megkapta Harry Pottert, és nem akarta elengedni. De tudta, hogy ez a játék nem érhet úgy véget, hogy ő nyerjen. A Sötét Nagyúr meg akarja ölni a fiút, és ő nem tehet semmit.

Valóban? Ifjú foglya arcát nézve el kellett gondolkodnia. Talán tényleg le tudná győzni azt a férget. Talán csak időre, vagy kellő támogatásra, netán egy jó tervre lenne szüksége. Ha a megfelelő átkokat nem is ismeri, és nem is tud jól párbajozni, a kölyökben nagyobb erő lapult, mint bárki sejtené. Talán… Talán Dumbledore látta, de más nem érezhette ilyen intenzíven. Vajon ő miért érzi? Mert előző este kielégítette? Itt szó sem volt szeretetről, bizalomról, vagy egyéb más badarságról. Minek köszönheti, hogy mellette dorombol ez a hatalmas erő?

Végighúzta kezét a fiú oldalán, majd fenekére simította tenyerét. Potter ébredezni kezdett, és elég hamar magához is tért, mert azonnal el akart húzódni, de Lucius erősen magához karolta.

– Sss! Nyugalom! – csitította mosolyogva, és a menekülés abbamaradt. – Jó reggelt! – mondta az álmos, zöld szemeknek. – Remélem, jól aludtál. Netán szépeket is álmodtál? – kérdezte kaján mosollyal, mire a fiú elpirult. – Ó! Ezek szerint nagyon jó lehetett. És benne voltam? – A fülig vörösödött fiú lesütötte a szemét, és úgy bólintott egy nagyon aprót.

– Ez megtisztelő, bár bevallom, szívesebben vagyok benned, mint az álmaidban.

Hogy véleményét alátámassza, feltérdelve lerántotta a takarót magukról, és pár segítő mozdulattal hasra fektette Pottert.

– Uram…

– Merlinre! Ne uramozz! A történtek után nem illik ide. Tegezz! Lucius.

– De…

– Nincs de, Harry – morogta a férfi, és a hasaló fiú kezeit lefogva a párnára, fölé simult, és fenekéhez dörgölve magát, a nyakát és vállát kezdte csókolni és harapni. – Miről álmodtál? Meséld el!

Harrynek esze ágában sem volt részletes beszámolót adni, főképp, mert a férfi épp olyan pózba hozta magukat, ami szerepelt álmában is.

– Nem kelhetnénk fel? – kérdezte inkább, holott a lepedőhöz szoruló merevedése igencsak mást akart.

– Ugyan minek? – kérdezett vissza Lucius, és térdeivel széttárta a fiú lábait, ő pedig kényelmesen közéjük helyezkedett. Potter felnyögött.

– Mondjuk… reggelizni? – próbálkozott az ifjú, de teste elárulta, mert csípője élvezettel mozdult a férfi forró öléhez.

– A reggeli ágyba jön, ha kell. De ami nekem kell, már itt van. – Egy erősebb harapásra a fiú felszisszent.

Lucius rohama alatt Harry feladta a harcot. A hozzá préselődő hímvesszőnek csak pár mozdulat kellett volna, hogy belé kerüljön, de a férfi nem tette meg. De mozgása, csókjai, harapásai és simogatásai hamar olyan állapotba hozták, hogy már majdnem kérte, hogy hatoljon belé.

– Mondd el az álmod! – kérte újra Malfoy, és ő hitte, hogy ha megteszi, a férfit ezzel hamar ráveheti, hogy tegye meg, amire vágyik. Őrület volt, hogy a Kis Hős, a Kiválasztott épp egy halálfalót akar.

– Épp így rám feküdt… – motyogta.

– … rám feküdtél. Tegezz, Harry. Hallani akarom. Mondd ki a nevem!

– Lucius – lehelte Potter, és érezte, ahogy kicsit megremeg fölötte a férfi. Aztán csend lett, és tudta, hogy folytatnia kell. – Rajtam fekve kezdtél… puszilgatni. – Annyira helytelen volt maga a szituáció is, nemhogy még ilyesmiről beszélni is, ő mégis tovább mondta, miközben Malfoy puszilgatta tovább a nyakát és vállát.

– Így? – kérdezte, és Harry beleremegett, a kérdés ígéretétől. Tudta. Tudta, hogy amit most mondani fog, a férfi megteszi. Egy mámorító mód arra, hogy rávegye, ne csak hagyja, de kérje mindazt, amit a férfi adhat. Belement, mert akarta, nagyon akarta a férfit. Legalábbis azt a hozzá dörgölődő, kemény farkat.

– Igen – lehelte, és libabőrös lett a benedvesített bőrére lehelt levegőtől. – Aztán… Aztán lefelé haladva végig a hátamon, egészen a fenekemig folytatta…d – tette hozzá, emlékezve, hogy tegeződnek. A férfi pedig tette, amit mondott. – Erősen a fenekembe markoltál. – Felnyögött, mikor Malfoy szót fogadott. – Azután…

– Igen? – kérdezte kissé rekedten a házigazda. – Mit csináltam utána? Ne szégyelld! Mondd ki!

– Az… olajos ujjaiddal izgattál. Ott.

Lucius pedig pár pillanat múlva már sikamlós, hosszú ujjával ingerelte Harry bejáratát, amitől a kölyök megremegett. Egészen addig nem is beszéltek, míg három ujj el nem merült a fiúban. Potter pedig nyögött, sóhajtozott, remegett, és piszkosul vágyott a folytatásra. Malfoy rendre eltalálta benne azt a pontot, amit ő hálásan, apróbb kiáltással fogadott. Már úgy vélte, hogy így fog elélvezni, de persze, fogva tartója nem hagyta.

– Csináltam mást is, igaz, Harry? Mi volt az? Mi jött ez után? – kérdezte hallható türelmetlenséggel, vággyal teli, elfúló hangon.

– Feltérdeltetett – nyöszörögte a fiú, nem törődve a magázódással, és Lucius azonnal cselekedett, és a kellő pózba segítette őt. Mögötte térdelve a megfelelő helyre igazította magát, de aztán nem mozdult. Erősen szorította a kölyök csípőjét, és élvezettel nézte a remegő karokat, amin Potter igyekezett megtámaszkodni.

– És aztán? – Malfoy rekedt hangja elárulta, mennyire akarja már, hogy végre a helyére kerüljön legbecsesebb testrésze.

– Merlinre! Kérem! – Átkozta a férfit, hogy miért kell ez a játék, és miért húzza az időt, de aztán rájött, hogy ő húzza az időt, ha nem válaszol. – Belém hatolt – nyögte minden vágyával. – Magáévá tett!

– Ó, igen!

Lucius nem várt többre. Lassan kezdett becsusszanni az oly vágyott szűk és forró lyukba, és minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy ne döfje magát erősen a fiúba. Pedig megtette volna, mert az élvezettel teli nyöszörgés, amit Harry hallatott, arra buzdította, hogy minél előbb, minél gyorsabban vegye el, amit akar. De nem tette. Most is megállt kicsit, mikor teljesen, tövig elmerült Potterben, de az őrjítő, szinte követelőző csípőmozgás mást kért tőle. És nem habozott megadni. Együtt hajszolták a gyönyört, és Harry leizzadva, remegve nyögött az erős és gyors iram alatt. De élvezte, úgy, mint még soha semmit, és egy őrült pillanatban még az is eszébe jutott, hogy ott, abban a pillanatban szeretne meghalni. Malfoy újra és újra eltalálta benne azt a pontot, amit nem hagyhatott hang nélkül.

Lucius érezte, hogy csak egy lépésre van az extázistól, így lehajolt, és a fiú lába közé nyúlva annak lüktető merevedésére kulcsolta ujjait. Csak egy perc, ennyi kellett, és Harry remegve, reszketve, izmait megfeszítve várta a robbanást. És két szó meg is adta neki az utolsó cseppet.

– Élvezz! Most! – kiáltotta Malfoy.

Három gyors lökéssel később mindketten kiáltva élveztek el. A fiú nem bírta tovább tartani magát. Elhasalt az ágyon, és Lucius követte, csak ő a kölyökre feküdt. Igaz, hogy könyökölt, és fejét az alatta lévő izzadt vállára ejtette, de nehéz volt. Harry így is alig kapott levegőt, de úgy gondolta, beéri azzal a kevéssel, míg magához tér annyira, hogy megmozduljon, vagy megszólaljon. Erre azonban nem volt szükség. Lucius lehengeredett róla, mellé feküdt, és átkarolva őt, szorosan hozzásimult.

Hosszú percekig csak a légzésüket rendezték. Harry számára félelmetes volt a felismerés, hogy mindehhez a gyönyörhöz neki foglyul kellett esnie. Mikor végre, ki tudja mennyi idő után kellőképp lecsillapodott, kinyitotta a szemét, és meglátta az őt figyelő férfit.

– Volt ez ilyen jó az álmodban? – kérdezte Lucius, miközben a fekete tincsek közé túrt, hogy elsöpörje azokat a fiú izzadt homlokából.

– A végét nem álmodtam meg. Még előtte felébredtem.

– Hm. Na, gyere! Ideje lefürödnünk, és valami reggeli után nézni.

– Nem lehetne fordítva? – kérdezte óvatosan a fiú. Nem nagyon akart még kimászni az ágyból. Meglepetésére Lucius bólintott.

– Mondtam, hogy ágyba jöhet a reggeli.

Egy-egy tisztító és szárító bűbáj után Malfoy magához hívta az egyik manót, és felhozatta vele a reggelijüket. Mikor az apró teremtmény letette az ágyra a hatalmas tálcát, telepakolva minden földi jóval, Harry rájött, éhesebb, mint gondolta. Ahogy kettesben maradtak, felült, és végigvette a kínálatot.

– A tegnapi szerény vacsora és az esti, illetve reggeli… gyakorlatok után, nyilván éhes vagy. Egyél nyugodtan.

Mindketten jóízűen falatoztak, és miután jóllaktak, majd eltűnt a tálca, Lucius még egy forró csókot is lopott desszertnek.

A kölyök meglepetésére nem az előző nap megismert zuhanyt célozták meg. Malfoy kézen fogva vezette el saját szobájába, ahonnan a fürdőbe nyitva leesett az álla. Gyönyörű volt, bár nem sokáig nézelődhetett, mert Lucius magával húzta, s hamarosan három oldalról is megindult a vízeső. A férfi előszeretettel mosdatta a fiút. Élvezte, hogy így is hozzáérhet, és élvezheti annak minden csodáját. Végül, mikor szárazon visszaléptek a férfi szobájába, Harry megtorpant. A hatalmas franciaágy még annál is nagyobb volt, mint amiben az éjszakát töltötték. Akaratlanul is eszébe jutott Mrs. Malfoy halála, de a házigazda nem hagyta sokáig magára a gondolataival.

– Hozatok neked pár ruhát a fiam szobájából. A méretetek egyezik, azt hiszem. – Mielőtt tiltakozhatott volna, Harry már hallotta, is hogy a férfi egy manót hív. – Hozz ruhát a vendégemnek a fiam ruhái közül. De csak olyat, amit még nem viselt.

Mikor az öltözéke megérkezett, Potter felsóhajtott. Egy fekete nadrág, valamint egy zöld ing és pulóver. Ezeket kapta. A házigazda már felöltözve nézte őt, ahogy a ruhákat vette szemügyre. Belebújt az alsóba, és máris meg lett zavarva.

– Talán nem is kéne hagynom, hogy felöltözz. Meztelenül határozottan tökéletesen nézel ki.

A Kis Hős fülig vörösödött, majd gyorsan felöltözött. Lucius csak kellemes, mély hangon nevetett.

– És most? – kérdezte Harry, mikor elkészült.

– Mint mondtam, azt csinálsz, amit csak szeretnél.

– Amit én szeretnék, azt nem lehet – dörmögte.

– Sajnálom, de be kell érned azzal, amit ezen a birtokon találsz. Ha gondolod, körbevezetlek.

Jobb híján, Harry bólintott, és bár követte és hallgatta a férfit, gondolatai csak azon jártak, hogy Voldemort érte fog jönni, hogy megölje. Aztán a barátaira, tanáraira gondolt. Szégyellte magát. Ők nyilván halálra aggódják magukat, ő meg nemcsak hagyja, de élvezi is a börtönőre „közeledését". Lefeküdt egy halálfalóval. Ezt mégis hogy magyarázná meg bárkinek is? Már ha kiszabadulna. Mert még arra sem volt sok esélye, hogy újra lássa őket, nemhogy beszéljen bármiről is.

Stockholm szindróma. Egy régi híradóban hallott róla. Ha jól emlékezett, arra mondják ezt, mikor a fogoly beleszeret a fogva tartójába. Rápillantott a mellette sétáló férfira, aki épp valami érdekes képről magyarázott. Nem, nem szerelmes. Ez nem az. Testileg vonzódnak egymáshoz. De nem több. Hagyta, hogy egy halálfaló játéka legyen a halála előtt. Még ez is. Vajon Voldemort mit szólna hozzá, ha megtudná, mivel töltik az idejüket? Vagy tud róla? És ha igen?

Az arcát két meleg tenyér ölelte körbe és emelte fel. Nem tudta, mikor szentelt több figyelmet a szőnyegnek, mint bármi másnak. A szürke szemek fürkészően vizsgálgatták az övéit. Aztán egy lehelet-finom csók után valami mást is meglátott abban a két lélektükörben. Szomorúságot. Vagy téved, és csak képzelődik.

– Úgy tűnik, csak egyféleképp tudom elterelni a figyelmed a rád váró borzalmakról – mondta halkan, és megsimogatta az ajkait.

– Miért érdekli, mire gondolok? – Keserves hangjára egy sóhaj érkezett. – Meg fogok halni, nem? Mit számít magának, hogy addig mire gondolok? Elérte, amit akart, megdugott, de ne várja, hogy ettől még boldogan fogom várni Voldemortot.

A válasz gyors volt. Lucius a falnak nyomta és mohón csókolta. Harry kezdetben ellenkezett, de hamar megadta magát, és jólesően nyögött fel, mikor a férfi megszorította a csípőjét. Kezeit felemelve átkarolta a férfi nyakát, és beletúrta a puha tincsekbe. Egész eddig nem nyúlt magától, józanul a férfihez. Malfoy is megtorpant.

Ujjai közt a selymes, jégszőke szálakkal, Harry ki akarta dobni az agyát. Nem tudta, mit csináljon, mihez kezdjen. Lucius döntött helyette. Elkapta a fiú csuklóit és a csarnok falához nyomta. Csókja vadabb lett, és olyan birtoklási vágy dúlt benne, ami meglepte a fiút.

Ami azonban mindkettőjüket meglepte, az a bejárat felől érkező döbbent kiáltás volt. Felkapva fejüket, odanéztek.

– Draco! – mondta az idősebbik Malfoy, őt pedig elengedte. Harry nem tudta, mire számítson.

– Apám – bólintott az érkező, de felfigyeltek a kezében tartott pálcára, amit megszorított.

– Mit keresel itt? Az iskolában kéne lenned.

– Őt keresem.

– Nocsak. Netán el akarsz tőle búcsúzni? – A Kis Hős meglepődött a gúnyos hang hallatán, noha nem tudta miért, hisz ez ebben a családban alapkövetelmény volt. Aztán rájött, hogy Lucius vele szemben más hangot használt, még ha volt is benne némi gúny.

– Ha búcsúzok valakitől, az te vagy. Azért jöttem, hogy őt – mutatott Harryre – elvigyem.

– Hm. – A férfi furcsamód nem nyúlt a sétapálcájáért, ami a mellettük lévő kisasztalon hevert. – Ezek szerint beálltál a követői közé?

– A cél szentesíti az eszközt. Te tanítottad nekem. Hát az én célom az, hogy Voldemort végre elpusztuljon. És ehhez ő is kell. Így eljöttem érte. Miután senki nem tudott semmit, volt egy tippem, hogy ide került. Igazam volt. Bár az iménti… jelenetre nem számítottam.

– Képes vagy ellenem szegülni?

– Igen – emelte apjára a pálcáját az ifjabbik szőke. Lucius még mindig nem mozdult, és nem nyúlt a pálcájáért. Hosszú percekig néma szempárbajt vívtak. Harrynek ötlete sem volt, mi járhat a fejükben. Ide-oda kapkodta a fejét, aztán a férfi megdöbbentette mindkét diákot.

– Menjetek – mondta halkan. – Ha bárki kérdezi, megleptél, elkábítottál és megszöktetek.

Draco döbbenten, Harry tátott szájjal nézett. Aztán Lucius Potter felé fordult.

– Elenged? – kérdezte a fiú.

– El. Igazad volt. Lehet, hogy a whisky beszélt belőled, de abban, amit… összehordtál, sok mindenben igazad volt. Én nem tehetek ebben a pillanatban többet, mint hogy hagylak futni. A többi rajtad áll. De ezentúl jobban vigyázhatnál magadra. Nem volt nehéz téged elrabolni.

– Apa? – kérdezett közbe Draco. – Mi… Mi folyik itt?

– Örülök, hogy te meghoztad azt a döntést, amit én anno nem tudtam. Büszke vagyok rád – Halvány mosollyal nézte, ahogy fia még lélegzetet se mer venni. Pálcáját leeresztette, de még mindig szorosan markolta. – És most tűnés, mielőtt meggondolom magam! – fejezte be fintorogva.

Harry Dracóhoz hátrált. Mindvégig egymás szemébe néztek. Ám mikor a férfi felemelte kezét és intett vele, a fia ismét rászegezte a pálcáját. Újabb meglepetésként Potter pálcája repült a varázsló kezébe. Egy laza mozdulattal odadobta a griffendélesnek.

– Élvezd az életed, Harry! – Pár szó, de Potter elvörösödött, valószínűleg tetőtől talpig. Épp elég volt, hogy az arcán látszott. Hátráltak pár lépést az ajtóhoz, ám mielőtt kifordult volna, a Kis Hős még belenézhetett a férfi ezüstszürke szemeibe.

– Köszönöm, Lucius!

Még látott egy apró mosollyal kísért biccentést, majd Draco kirángatta a ház elé, minden további nélkül magához karolta, és hoppanáltak.

Roxmortsba érkeztek a Mézesfalás mögé, és a mardekárosnak erősebben kellett szorítania a megszédült griffendélest, hogy megtartsa.

– Merlinre, Potter! Mégis, mi volt ez? – értetlenkedett a szőkeség.

– Mi?

– Soroljam? A csók, az apám elengedett egyetlen átok nélkül, kijelenti, hogy büszke arra, hogy melletted állok, visszaadja a pálcádat, és te a legvégén még köszönetet is mondasz neki.

– Ahogy neked is. Köszönöm, hogy megmentettél.

Draco felmordult, majd olyan hirtelen engedte el a másikat, hogy az megingott kicsit.

– Nem téged mentettelek meg, hanem azokat, akik meghalnának, ha nem ölöd meg azt a szörnyet előbb-utóbb.

– Draco! – szólt Harry a rejtett ajtón lefelé igyekvő fiú után, mire az visszafordult felé, mert még soha nem hívta őt a keresztnevén. – Köszönöm!

– Nincs mit – motyogta felsóhajtva a másik, majd halványan elmosolyodott Potter vigyorát látva. – Hogy a fenébe vagy te hős, meg világmegmentő, miközben a te seggedet kell kirángatni a bajból?

– Tudod, amit most tettél értem, az elég hősies volt. Azt kell, hogy mondjam, griffendéles.

– Bah! Potter, ne idegesíts! – indult el az alagúton a szőkeség, nyomában a Kiválasztottal. – Viszont a kérdéseimre válaszolhatnál.

– Mik is voltak? Óh, jah igen – sóhajtott, ahogy újrapörgette a sorolást. – Tegnap este, azt hiszem, érveket soroltam, miután apád adott nekem némi whiskyt. Nem tudom, pontosan miket mondtam, de úgy tűnik hatással volt rá. Hogy büszke rád… Azt mondta, ő sem akart halálfaló lenni, csak a családja védelmében engedett a zsarolásnak. Én meg azt köszöntem meg, hogy elenged, és még a pálcámat is visszaadta. – Sokáig nem szólaltak meg újra. Csak mikor már az iskola folyosójára léptek. Az igazgatói iroda felé indultak.

– Kihagytál egy pontot – tért vissza a beszélgetésre a mardekáros.

– A csók? – Malfoy bólintott, miközben tovább haladt. – Apád letámadott. Amúgy… Azt mondta, te beszámoltál neki róla, hogy… összesúgnak mögöttem, és utánam vágyakoznak. Hogy te is vonzónak tartasz.

Draco pedig furcsán csillogó szemekkel pirult el…

_Kérdés: Folytassam? Megjegyzés: Ha igen, az Drarry lesz… És valószínűleg rövidebb fejezetekkel, bár sose tudni… A történet megvan hozzá a fejemben_…


End file.
